


Soaked

by UnicornKhaleesi



Series: Kiss My Tears [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bargaining, Bombs, Character Death, Death, Drowning, Love, M/M, Money, Murder, War, World War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornKhaleesi/pseuds/UnicornKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feli's fine kay?"</p><p>Lovino claws at his back, " I wanna go to bed, I wanna sleep, Antonio. ." He cries. Antonio doesn't know what to do anymore. This stabbing him in the heart, repeatedly. He didn't want Lovino to die, but if the war does stop, Lovino go back to normal? Will be be better? This could ruin how his mental health forever, would he even be the same?</p><p>"Come on, Let's go take a bath, El cariño."</p><p> Antonio picked up Lovino and walked into the bathroom and sat Lovino on the sit of the toilet. Antonio undressed him and saw how bad Lovino was hurting. Maybe it would be better for him to die, to stop felling this pain. This unnecessary pain, pain that he doesn't deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

_World War III has broke out in Europe. Italy, Spain, Japan,Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland and France are against Denmark,Norway,Russia, America, China,England, Turkey, Bulgaria and Greece. On Jan 13, 2012 , Italy was hit with several atomic bombs.When the bombs were inspected, it was found out that the bombs came from Denmark , for on one of the bombs had the danish flag on them. Italy did as much as they could do and attacked Denmark. Denmark, who had no idea what was going on, was attacked month later. Denmark's pride was hurt and so they packed for war. Italy soon find out that Denmark was attacking back, Germany, Japan and Spain stepped in with quick actions, of sending some troops to guard the broader of Italy and Germany. Since their broader was on Denmark's , he tried to do his part and try to keep Danish troops from coming through Germany. But of course, Denmark used planes and such to get to Italy, Germany shot any planes they could down . Norway and America were the first to help Denmark. England ,China , and Russia came in next, because the Americans asked them for help on this. Austria, Hungary and France soon found interested and saw Italy needed help, because Italy was also very low on money and barely had money for weapons. Greece joined the fight, for Italy stopped trading and Greece was insulted, thinking Italy stopped trading because they thought Greece would bomb them too.Turkey and Bulgaria joined for the same reasons, but later on when they noticed they were being effected by Italy's "Actions" , when really, Italy only stopped because of distraction of war and money was low to produce the goods. Belgium, didn't fight but tried to help. Hungary gave Italy as much money as they could. Hungary and Austria aloud Italians to come and hide into their country . Switzerland, who was in the middle of all this, tried to stayed out as much as possible, but couldn't sit back anymore when Spanish and French soldiers marched thew Switzerland, and caused Danish Soldiers, that were present, to take action and attack. Switzerland forgave the Spanish and French, joining their side in the war much later. Italy was still in ruins and couldn't do much in the war. Leaders of Germany and Spain asked for soldiers but Italy's soldiers weren't usable. Italy sent there apologies, but said they had many nurses and cooks for their soldiers. Leaders of Spain had other thoughts. They asked for money. Spain's leaders said in 2 months or they're pulling back in the war and more. Italy asked Denmark what do they want from Italy? Denmark responded, Revenge or Money to fix Denmark._

_-Soaked-_

Antonio walked into the house limping. He closes the door and locks it, he leans on the door looking up at the ceiling. This is the most rest he's gotten in 72 hours. He walks to the living room and sees Lovino. Lovino's whines and mumbles into the couch, he would try to hold himself, comfort himself, but fail when a new cut would appear on his arm or his side, his leg or his head. He struggled on the couch trying to control the chattering of his jaw. He shivered in pain, red was seeping from his body like he was a water park. His blood started to stain the expensive fabric. Sleeping thew a war was impossible. His back hurt, at times he thought it was bending out of shape. His neck had bruises and his feet were thumping with blood flow. He groaned and looked up at Antonio who was in pain too. They felt the pain of their country and their people, it was the most horrible pain. Lovino got a cut on his cheek that second.

"Someone got shot. . . Why is someone getting shot?" Antonio kneed down to him. Lovino didn't even know what was going on anymore, he started hallucinating on the 2nd week, now you're taking it by year with him.

"What day is it? What time is it?" Lovino tried to sit up, "What's going on?" Antonio gently forced him back down on the couch.

"Greece and Turkey attacked North of Italy, they're getting through from South Italy. "

"Where's Feli?" Lovino jerked up trying to look for his brother. He tries to push Antonio's hand off.

"I just went to Germany, and he has him but-"

"But what? Where is my brothe-!!" He pulls his hand off of Antonio's shoulder, he looks at his palm and starts breathing hard through his nose. His palm turns red then pale again, and large cut starts from the heel of his palm to his index finger. His screams ring throughout the large house. "I'm hurting, I'm hurting Antonio make it stop! Make it stop please!!" Lovino cried, hopelessness is drowning in his voice. He felt this pain ever since the bombs. The first one was in South Italy, the last one was in North. Lovino and Feliciano was just coming from church, going Antonio's house, with Antonio and Belgium. Out of no where Lovino fell out on the floor holding his head screaming, he felt like someone took an ax to his head. Feliciano felt it in his chest , he fell on his knees coughing up blood. Germany , Japan were out going to get Feliciano to get some breakfast when they walked into the house, they saw both on the floor. Belgium and Antonio trying to figure out what was going on. When the Lovino and Feliciano came back from attack Denmark, Germany, Japan, and Spain already knew what Denmark was going to do and took precaution. 3 days later from attacking Denmark. Lovino was the first to hurt and be in agony because he held the capital. Feliciano had massive head aches because they were going thew North, of course. Feliciano wasn't effected much after that until a month later, when Greece joined in on this ordeal, who was trying to stop other country soldiers from getting in and helping Italy.

Another scream rose from Lovino's mouth, he clings on to Antonio's shirt. A huge red stain forms on the side of Lovino's body. Tears flowed more, Lovino sobbed into his shoulder, trying cope the only way he could.

In truth, Antonio was more focused on other things. Antonio's bosses wouldn't stop asking him to ask Lovino for the money. It seemed like Antonio and the people on Italy's side were the only ones who understood that Italy was broke. They had no money what so ever. The money the given to them was put into for their people who lived in other countries now, to eat and have a new home until the war was over.

_"Are you listening to me? I'm telling you they have no money! I'm sure if they could rip it out of their asses they would, but they can't damn it! "_

_Antonio's boss wasn't taking no for an answer. "I want the money, we are sp_ _ending a lot of money because of them, we're not the richest country anymore, and I doubt we will be_ _any time soon. We need and will get it by giving it to us in cash, or in land."_

_Antonio's ear perked up. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"_

_"If Italy gives us money, okay, we'll help them. If they don't well, we're going to give Denmark land. I'm sure they'd like that, and plus to get the land they'll have to give us a little gift for doing their job for them. They'll have to give us money ."_

_"You can't just give them over to Denmark like that! They're not fucking land that's unclaimed! They're Italy! ITALY! They've got a fucking name!"_

_"I didn't say I was going to give them Italy, both north and south? No, I didn't. We'll give them a part of Italy."_

_"You're not trading them!"_

_"I didn't say we're trading 'them'- "_

_"Then what are you trying to make me do!?"_

_"I'm not making you do anything, you'll want to do it."_

_"What?!" His self control was wearing out with his boss._

_"You're going to kill South Italy"_

_Antonio looks at his boss like he's insane, he must be insane. He chuckles and shakes his head," You must be joking... because, I_ _'m not doing that."_

_"Antonio, look at him, he's broken. Denmark focused on him more than anywhere else. He's done for, right now you have a dying corpse in your house. He doesn't even know his name anymore. You have to remind him what the fuck is going on, he can't even eat and shit by himself anymore. "_

_" Lovino is **fine** , when the war is over he'll be better! He'll be better and he will remember everything, he will be fine!"_

_" Lovino doesn't even remember you two are marrie- "_

_His hand slams down on the table, " LOVINO IS FINE. " He grits his teeth, his chair tips over and he points his finger at his boss. " Now, shut the FUCK up, because you don't fucking know him! His fine! He will be fine! I will win this fucking war and he will get fucking BETTER. "_

_" Antonio,-" His boss' hand goes up._

_" I dont want to fucking hear of this again. If you dare to speak about it or even let it slip with me again, you will regret it. "_

Antonio kissed his forehead.

"Feli's fine kay?"

Lovino claws at his back, " I wanna go to bed, I wanna sleep, Antonio. ." He cries. Antonio doesn't know what to do anymore. This stabbing him in the heart, repeatedly. He didn't want Lovino to die, but if the war does stop, Lovino go back to normal? Will be be better? This could ruin how his mental health forever, would he even be the same?

"Come on, Let's go take a bath,  _El cariño_."

 Antonio picked up Lovino and walked into the bathroom and sat Lovino on the sit of the toilet. Antonio undressed him and saw how bad Lovino was hurting. Maybe it would be better for him to die, to stop felling this pain. This unnecessary pain, pain that he doesn't deserve.

 Antonio helped him with his pants. His legs were full of burns, cuts and gashes. A burn blossomed and reached from his right thigh up his back, stopping at his neck. Antonio was on the verge of tears, he bit his lip, he didn't deserve this. Antonio removed his shirt and boxers, it was like pealing a sticker off paper, every wrong move caused Lovino to go into another series of tears. Antonio wasn't too far from the tree, he pulled off his own shirt with care. Now you could see a huge gash was on his side and across his chest burns were reaching across his back to his neck. Flesh was pealing back in ways they shouldn't be, bruises were turning yellow and green.

    Antonio finishes stripping his clothes off and turns to Lovino to help him off the toilet. A loud wail rose in the room from Lovino, it sounded like  a wined up doll slowly starting up. He held his right shoulder and a deep stab was there. The stab wound then started cutting lower down his mid back. Blood oozed and sprayed on the floor, the ceiling and across the bathroom walls. He breathed hard reaching to Antonio with fuzzy vision. He started to lean over and the episode didn't stop, when Antonio reached for him to give him support, blood sprayed across his face. He wipes his face, kneels to him. Lovino was falling apart right before his eyes, it was ludicrous thinking anything other than him dying, Lovino isn't going to make it. Antonio picked him up carefully, stepping into the tub. Antonio sat Lovino between his legs, he reaches over to the nob and turns on the water. Antonio gets up and grabs the removable shower head and turns it on. He runs warm water over Lovino, his screams echo through the halls. You could hear loud uncontrollable sobs and hiccups over the shower. Antonio steps behind Lovino, sitting behind him again, cleaning his wounds. The smaller man's body shivers violently, he starts spilling confusing,non-understandable Italian. His mouth was going so fast, all Antonio could make out  was "please", "stop", "sorry", and "God help".  Antonio finishes and puts the shower head in the holder. He turns off the shower and let's the bath water start up, he clogs the drain with the stopper and sits back behind Lovino. Lovino laid back on his chest, he whimpers. He stops bleeding so heavily, this is as relaxed as Lovino can get. The water turns into a dark pink, they both sit in silence for a while. Lovino touches Antonio's chin and strokes his cheek. 

"Are you okay?"

Antonio smiles and kisses his hand, " I'm fine, _Mi amor_. "

Lovino stretches his neck and reaches his lips to kisses his chin.

Antonio seeped into the water a bit and looked down at Lovino.

" Go under, clean the cuts on your face." Antonio says, running his hands through his hair. Lovino purrs and nods his head. 

Antonio watched him between his legs as he rubbed his face. Antonio puts his hands on his shoulders and rubbed his gash on his wounded one, pretending his trying to clean it more. Lovino smiled and went back to cleaning his wounds. He was about to ran out of air. He went to get up, Antonio didn't let him. He pushed his shoulders down. Lovino looked at him panicking, he motions to his throat, cutting it and wording no air. Antonio looked at him, his face rock hard, cold. Lovino tried getting up again. Antonio didn't let him again. Lovino started panicking, screaming underwater. The surface was centimeters away, hit his hands and clawed at Antonio's arms. He flailed in the tub, Lovino couldn't do it. He breathed his first amount of water, he choked under water. He breathed water again, his eyes where wide with fear.

 He wouldn't do this, he would never do this to him. Antonio would never kill him. Antonio loved him, he protected him, he would never kill him, but he was doing it. He breathed again, he felt the water entering his lungs , killing him slowly. Lovino breathed his a last amount of water, he felt his body getting limp, his hands stopped what they were doing. He looked Antonio, his eyes flickered. They darkened. Antonio let him go moments later. He pulled him up out of the water and held him. Water exited out his mouth and nose, his skin went to a sick pale. Antonio rocked, holding him like he did when he was younger. He sobbed into his wet hair, petting him, kissing his forehead and his face. He cupped his face, his neck no longer having any control of his head. Antonio kisses him, senseless Spanish pour from his mouth. All anyone would possibly know what he said was, " I'm sorry. "


End file.
